Tuya, otra vez
by Akira Gong
Summary: Bonnibel necesita urgentemente una nueva campaña de publicidad para su empresa, para ello necesitara la ayuda de Marceline, la joven promesa del rock, el problema es que ellas tuvieron un pasado turbio y ahora deben volverse a ver. Sentimientos encontrados, pasión, desamor, infidelidades, misterios, lágrimas y sangre son algunas de las cosas que les esperan por vivir.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

 _Un largo despertar_

La cosa estaba así, Bonnibel está preparada para abrir su nueva empresa de caramelos, pero descubre que gracias a que siempre se la pasaba metida entre los apuntes de química y la biblioteca de la escuela, nunca resulto ser realmente una chica muy popular, por lo cual necesitara de la ayuda de su ex Marceline quien ahora es una estrella del rock, para poder hacer un buena campaña de publicidad.

-Debemos hacerlo señorita Bubblegum…- Mencionaba asertivamente un joven de cabello rubio.

-¡Ni en sueños, es mi ex! No puedo volverle a hablar.- Reafirma Bonnibel.

-Como tu publicista te sugiero que lo hagas, es una buena conexión y nos daría un ¡boom! total a la campaña.-

-¡No! Y además, si lo hiciera, que no digo que lo hare, que me asegura que ella quiera hablarme siquiera.-

-Vamos, seguro que sigue loca por ti…-

-Eso no lo sé Finn….- Menciona dudosa.

-¡No! ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Me sentiré como una idiota!-

-Tranquila, todo a su debido tiempo, primero debes comenzar por hablarle.- menciona el chico despreocupadamente.

-Está bien, puedo hablarle, pero te aseguro que no querrá saber nada de mí.-

-Oh mi dulce Bonni, no agobies tu cabecita con eso, mira, yo arreglare la cita y por la mañana te llamare para confirmarte, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Vale…- menciona desganada las chica pelirosa a sabiendas de que esa era su última opción.

La noche transcurrió con normalidad, Bonnibel se encontraba a meses de lanzar su nueva campaña para darle una gran explosión a su reciente fábrica de caramelos, no es que no fuera popular, pero su publicista Finn aseguraba que si no llamaba más la atención, prontamente se irían a la ruina.

El hablar con Marceline no le era de mucho agrado pero era la primera conexión fija con un medio internacional, si conseguían que la joven rockera anunciara su producto, estaban seguros del éxito que esto causaría, pero ¿cómo? Como volver a hablar a la chica que había roto su corazón hace años, la herida estaba ahí, cubierta por el tiempo pero no sanada totalmente.

Bonni se sentó al borde de su cama, con el estómago hecho un lio mientras esperaba la llamada de su publicista estrella, el joven de cabello rubio, un viejo amigo de la infancia, el conocía de sobra también su pasada relación con la hoy llamada "Nueva reina del rock", sin más se dispuso a dormir esperando buenas noticias por la mañana.

* * *

Hey, ¿como están? Lo seee, muchísimo tiempo sin nada de actividad ,por aquí, demasiado, verán han pasado demasiadas cosas y pues justo hoy se me ha venido a la cabeza esta idea y espero que todo salga muy bien :) les prometo al menos poder concluir esta historia, si les gusta déjenme Reviews D: y sigan leyendo por favooor :) 


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

 _Verte de nuevo_

* * *

El sol entraba por la ventana e iluminaba a Bonnibel haciendo que esta se despertara lentamente, después de moverse un poco en su cama, decide tallarse los ojos y mirar su teléfono… 10 llamadas pérdidas de Finn… Mierda…

Rápidamente la chica se apresura y marca el número del rubio.

-…..-

-….-

- _¿eh? Si, ¿Bonnibel?-_ Responde al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Finn! ¿Qué pasa? Lo siento aun dormía-

- _Escucha… anoche llame al manager de Marceline, y agendo una cita para mañana a las 11 a.m, iremos los dos a hablar con el.-_ Se escuchaba un cierta emoción en lo voz del chico.

-Marceline, no estará ahí…- Susurra la chica de manera automática al pensar en la joven rockera.

- _No, ella estará dando una entrevista a esa hora, además, es mejor, así no tendrás que verla directamente, ¿cierto?_ -

-Tienes razón…-

- _Bueno, mañana iré por ti a las 9 a.m. para ir a la cita ¿todo bien?-_

-¡Por supuesto Finn! ¡Buen trabajo!-

- _Hasta luego Bonni_ -

-….-

La mujer deja caer su teléfono a la cama y decide volver a recostarse, a su mente vienen muchísimas imágenes y momentos de las experiencias que había tenido antes con Marceline…De alguna manera sintió un alivio al saber que no la vería directamente tan pronto, pero tenía en cuenta que eventualmente lo haría, solo tenía que prepararse mentalmente para ello.

Sin más, decidió tomar un baño y salir a pasear al centro comercial un poco, tenía que comprar ropa apropiada para la entrevista después de todo, algo casual pero a la vez formal que mostrara un correcto interés para la ocasión.

Llamo un taxi y pronto estuvo en la gran plaza comercial.

-Vaya, tal vez debí llamar a alguien para que me acompañara, en fin, iré por la ropa-Menciono un tanto aburrida al encontrarse sola en el lugar.

Camino hasta llegar a una tienda y comenzó a probarse y elegir bastantes conjuntos, finalmente se decidió por pantalón negro, zapatillas y una linda blusa rosa con un saco gris, pago sus compras y se dirigió a la zona de música, tal vez para distraerse un rato.

-Me pregunto si habrá algún disco interésate…- Dijo moviendo la vista entre el mar de Cd's

-¿Bonnibel?- se escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

La chica se giró para mirar a quien la llamaba.

-Marceline…-

-¡No tonta! Soy yo, ¡Lumpy!- Dijo animadamente la chica con cabello morado.

 _(*Yep , es la princesa grumosa, Lumpy Space Princess :T)_

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Lo siento Lumpy, es solo que…- menciona desviando la mirada al objeto que lleva la otra chica en la mano.

-¡Oh! Esto, es el nuevo CD de Marceline, se ve genial en la portada, ¿no? Ya sabes su música no es taaan mala- Bromea.

-No sabía que tenía un nuevo CD- Bonni sigue perdida en la foto de la chica pelinegra en la portada del álbum.

-Cierto, ¿las cosas entre ustedes siguen tensas?-

-…-

-Después de lo que paso, es un pregunta estúpida ¿verdad?, lo siento- Baja un poco la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, Mejor dime que haces por aquí- Retoma el aire para hablar.

-Ah ya sabes, vine a comprar una cartera nueva y de salida me topé con el Cd, me estoy lleno en realidad, ¿y tú?-

-Tengo una entrevista mañana necesitaba algo formal-

-Eso es genial, ¿y de que se trata?

-Veras… Es con el manager de… Marceline…-

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?!-

-Shh, ¡tranquila!-

-¡Pero tienes que contarme!-

-¿Te parece si vamos a otro lugar?-

Las chicas caminaron hasta un restaurante y comenzaron a charlar acerca del reciente tema de Bonni, ella le explico a Lumpy sobre su compañía, la campaña de publicidad y el dilema moral de ver a Marceline de nuevo.

-Vaya Bonnie, sí que es complicado….Bueno te aconsejo que tomes todo con tranquilidad, después de todo la veras por negocios únicamente,¿ no es así?- Menciono la chica de cabello morado mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-Así es, pero aún me cuesta un poco… ya sabes… por lo que paso…- la voz de la chica comenzaba a quebrase.

-Oye oye, tranquila, recuerda…solo negocios- enfatizo la chica mientras sostenía la mano de la otra.

-Ok…- Se froto los ojos angustiada Bonnibel.

-¡Ahora! Cuéntame, ¿que ha paso? Trabajas con Finn ahora, ¿no? Tienes que decírmelo ¡TODO!-

Las chicas continuaron hablando de sus vidas y demás temas que les interesaban, así paso la tarde hasta que Bonnibel tenía que irse, ambas se despidieron y cada una se fue por su lado,

Cuando la chica de cabello rosa llego a su departamento, tiro las bolsas de compras al suelo y deicidio dormir inmediatamente, había pasado una gran tarde y ahora le tocaba descansar, tenía un importante entrevista por la mañana.

El sonido de su teléfono la despertó, lo tomo a su lado y miro la hora "8:15", apresurada tomo su ropa y se metió a dar un baño, Finn no tardaba en ir por ella, se maldijo a si misma muchas veces por o haber puesto el despertador antes.

-Dios, no me puedo creer esto-suspiro la chica mientras secaba apresuradamente su cabello.

Su teléfono sonó….

-¿Hola? ¿Finn?-

 _-Bonnie, estoy aquí afuera de tu departamento, ¿lista para el gran día?-_

-…..-

 _-¿Eh? ¿Bonnie? ¿Estas ahí?-_

La chica había colgado desde que escucho la palabra "estoy afuera…" Tomo su bolso rápidamente y salió corriendo de su departamento.

Miro rápidamente su cabello en la puerta de cristal de los vecinos lo noto, se veía bien… Pero como si hubiese corrido 2km, su cabello no estaba perfecto como siempre y su ropa, aunque elegante, estaba puesta apresuradamente.

La chica bajo por el elevador y saludo al chico rubio que la esperaba.

-Noche ocupada, ¿he?- menciono con risa el joven.

-Ni te imaginas….-

El auto encendió y comenzó a marchar a la empresa discográfica de Marceline, la chica sabía que no iba a verla directamente pero aun así estaba nerviosa, eventualmente lo haría de todos modos.

Se alineo un poco en su vestuario y mejoro su discreto maquillaje, finalmente el auto llego a ese gran y sofisticado edificio.

Finn y ella bajaron y se pusieron en marcha hasta el décimo piso, donde esperaba el manager, durante el viaje en elevador, Bonnibel se moría cada vez más en nervios

El ascensor abrió sus puertas y ambos bajaron, entraron a esa grande oficina y esperaron unos 5 minutos hasta que dieron el pase para poder entrar.

-Buenos días señor Carter- saludo el chico rubio mientras extendía la mano a aquel hombre, en realidad era joven, tal vez 26 años o 27, alto y rubio, bastante apuesto y sofisticado.

-Buenos días, señorita Bubblegum- saludo cortésmente.

-Encantada- asintió con la misma cortesía la chica.

-Vayamos directo al grano, soy un hombre ocupado, su publicista me hablo de esta idea que tiene para su compañía, lo he analizado con mis inversionistas y me parece una idea factible y buena, ayudara a nuestra publicidad también, además de claro, mejorar la imagen de nuestra chica estrella-

-" _Marceline debe ser muy importante para ellos…"-_ pensó Bonnibel mientras escuchaba atentamente

-En fin, tienen nuestra aprobación, el único detalle es hablar a la señorita Abadeer, ella no sabe aún nada de esta planificación, así que la invite para que juntos podemos discutir el tema con ella, ¿les parece bien?-

Bonnibel se quedó sin aliento… ¿Marceline? ¿Allí? ¿Justo ahora?, no podía con eso.

-Ah yo…-

-Creí que la señorita Abadeer tendría una entrevista el día de hoy- se apresura a hablar Finn.

-Oh si, la paso a su agenda para mañana, al parecer le entusiasma la idea-

Bonnibel sintió que el tiempo se congelaba, la sangre se volvía pesada en su interior y comenzó a sudar en frio y sus piernas no respondían, titubeaban y temblaban cada segundo.

-Bien, voy a llamarla- El joven Carter se acercó al teléfono cuando de repente….

"Timbre del teléfono"


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

 _Princesa_

* * *

-Disculpen…Hola…Si…¿qué?...Ah no puede ser…Está bien…Si…Dile que la quiero a las 3 en mi oficina…Vale…Adiós- El chico responde el teléfono.

-¿Algún problema Señor Carter?- Pregunto Finn.

-Uno en realidad, había citado a la señorita Abadeer a nuestra reunión, pero al parecer no podrá presentarse, tenía una entrevista que había olvidado, en fin, la he citado a las 3 de la tarde, los veré a esa hora aquí en mi oficina, de acuerdo, ahora debo retirarme, disculpen- El manager toma su saco y sale apurado de su escritorio, hasta que se detiene en la puerta

-Un placer señorita Bubblegum- le sonríe de reojo a la chica y sale.

Bonnibel se sonroja un poco.

-Es muy joven…- Dice casi como susurro.

-Ah… si… eh vaya, esto fue rápido, ¡bien! Conseguimos la publicidad- sonríe y se alegra Finn.

-¿Y si ella se niega?-.

-No lo hará Bonnie, además aun si no quisiera lo tendría que hacer, sus altos mandos ya lo decidieron-.

-Ok, solo que no esperaba verla hoy…-.

-Todo irá bien Bonnie, ahora vamos a desayunar algo- .

-Está bien Finn- .

Ambos salen del gran edificio y van a un restaurante, aunque Bonnibel siente un nudo en el estómago, esa misma tarde vería a Marceline, las cosas no serían fáciles, mucho menos si tiene que discutir con ella un plan de negocios.

Solo esperaba no quedarse sola con ella…

El día pasa fugazmente, Bonnibel no puedo dejar de pensar en que vera a Marceline de nuevo, al pasar las horas, ella se prepara mentalmente para el dichoso encuentro.

Ya se marcaban las 2 de la tarde cuando Finn le dice que deben ponerse en marcha para llegar a la cita.

-Ok, tranquila, solo hablaremos del plan publicitario y se acabó.- menciona el rubio intentando calmar a la chica a quien sus piernas traicionaban al caminar.

-Entiendo, aun así creo que voy a vomitar-.

-Por favor no lo hagas en la oficina…-.

Ambos toman el elevador y cuando llegan a la oficina del joven Carter, su secretaria les menciona que aún no llegaba y que por favor tomaran asiento un momento.

-Bueno, tiene razón la señorita, son las 2:30, aún falta un rato.-

-Finn, tengo que ir a refrescarme, en verdad estoy muy nerviosa.- Bonni se mueve rápidamente.

-Por supuesto, no tardes demasiado, aquí estaré- Le dice el chico con una gran sonrisa.

Bonni se levanta de su asiento y se dirige directamente al baño, abre la llave del agua y se lava la cara rápidamente, repite el proceso un par de veces hasta que se siete más calmada.

Seca cuidadosamente su cutis y saca su pequeña bolsa de maquillaje para retocarse nuevo, lo hace breve y pausadamente, nota como poco a poco su nerviosismo disminuye, intenta pensar en cosas positivas.

Termina con su rostro y procede a guardar sus artículos de belleza, respira profundamente y mira su reflejo en el espejo, cierra brevemente sus ojos intentado relajarse…

-Siempre radiante Princesa…- Se escucha una voz al fondo.

Aun con los ojos cerrados Bonnibel nota como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensan, su boca se queda seca y su corazón late a mil por hora, solo una persona en el mundo la llamaba _Princesa.._.

-¿No piensas saludarme?- vuelve a cuestionar.

-Marceline…- Susurra abriendo un poco los ojos, y ahí está en el espejo la morena cruzada de brazos detrás de la puerta de entrada, sus piernas le fallan.

-Creí que ya no te acordabas de mi.- La chica camina lentamente hacia Bonnibel, esta última nota el sonido de sus botas acercándose a ella.

-Estoy aquí por negocios- Habla Bonnibel sosteniéndose fuertemente del lavabo, sabía que delo contrario podía caerse.

-Eso lo sé- Se acerca peligrosamente. – Y yo… estoy interesada en tu propuesta- Le susurra a la chica mientras su mano intenta tocar la de Bonni.

-¡Basta, Marceline!- La interrumpe la chica de cabello rosa quitando su mano bruscamente.

-¡Oye!, no recordaba que fueras tan fría, vamos, sabes que me gusta jugar.- Se echa a reír la chica más alta.

-Te repito que solo estoy aquí por negocios.- Bonnibel mantiene su mirada en su propio reflejo en el espejo.

-Creí que nuestros problemas ya eran historia antigua Bonnibel- menciona la chica mientras se pasa una mano por el cabello.

-Lo nuestro son más que problemas.- Por primera vez ve a la otra chica fijamente.

Marceline solo la mira fijamente tambien.

-Tienes razón, eso está en el pasado…Ahora, si me disculpas, tenemos ambas una reunión pendiente.- responde tomando su bolso y señalando la salida.

-Por enésima vez Bonni, lamento lo que paso ¿sí? Fue hace mucho tiempo, no tiene sentido que aún me odies por eso.- Habla la chica de cabello negro mientras echa su cabeza hacia atrás

-Es usted una idiota señorita Abadeer.- Bonnibel sale de la habitación.

Marceline respira profundamente y la mira salir.

Mientras tanto fin, seguía esperando a que la chica llegara.

-¿Todo bien Finn?- le llama Bonnibel al chico.

-Oh, sí, todo genial…. Tardaste un rato…-.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso no se le dice a una chica!-.

-Ah… lo siento jeje-.

-El señor Carter está listo para recibirlos- Les llama la secretaria.

-Ok, ¿Estas lista?- Habla Finn.

-Claro- lo dice calmadamente.

Ambos entran a la oficina y el joven Carter les pide que tomen asiento.

-Bueno, bienvenidos de nuevo, lamento haberlos hecho esperar, tenía un asunto que atender-.

-No hay ningún problema.- se apresura a decir Finn.

-Ok, llamare a nuestra chica- El joven presiona un botón del teléfono y le dice a su secretaria que hiciera pasar a Marceline.

La puerta se abre.

-Carter… ¿querías verme?- Entra la chica de cabello negro.

-Marceline, siéntate por favor.- Señala la silla con su mano.

La pelinegra toma asiento y no despega su mirada de Bonni, a lo cual esta solo desvía la mirada.

-Ella es la señorita Bonnibel y su publicista Finn, son los organizadores del proyecto de publicidad que te mencione por la mañana.

-Claro, un gusto- Habla educadamente Marceline.

-Igualmente- responden al unisonada Finn y Bonnibel.

-Marceline, te hablo del plan, la idea es que promociones los productos de la nueva empresa "Bubblegum Corp." La cual es propiedad de la señorita Bonnibel.

-Anunciar… Caramelos- Se recarga la chica en su respaldo.

-Así es, pensamos en algunos comerciales musicales en los cuales se muestre el consumo de los mismos y ese tipo de ideas, al ser tú la imagen principal de nuestra disquera a ambas empresas nos beneficiaria enormemente esta campaña publicitaria, desde el aumento en el consumo de sus productos y dar cositeros con tal temática, hay mucha versatilidad en esta idea, la cual te aviso que ya está aprobada por el consejo, pero evidentemente debemos informarte.

-Nunca me consultan antes de aprobar algo, ¿verdad?- menciona irónicamente Marceline con su puño apoyado en la barbilla.

-En fin señorita Abadeer, es una idea muy grande y mis inversionistas han pensado en un excelente plan para ello- Carter se recuesta en su silla.

-No nos han consultado para la realización de este plan tampoco a nosotros- Finn toma la pablara.

-Lo lamento, es cierto y me disculpo, pero esto es solo un plan prototipo si les agrada a los tres , podremos proceder a realizarlo-.

-Vale, suena bien, de que se trata.- Corrige Finn.

-Comerciales, podemos comenzar con un par, me gustaría que tu Marceline y la señorita Bonnibel los planearan, que tal si traen algunas ideas y las evaluaremos en una reunión donde por supuesto su publicista tendrá un puesto.

-Muchas gracias señor Carter.- Agradece Finn algo emocionado.

-Por favor, pueden llamarme Gabriel- mira al joven y a la chica de cabello rosa.

-Eso significa que… ¿debemos trabajar juntas?- Habla Bonnibel casi en susurro.

-En realidad no me molesta- se apresura a decir la rockera con una sonrisa pícara.

-Por supuesto, pueden comenzar en el tiempo que quieran y el lugar que quieran, solo fijare un plazo de una semana para que presenten al menos un par de ideas, ¿todos de acuerdo?.-

Todos en la sala mueven su cabeza asintiendo.

-Excelente, ahora señoritas si nos disculpan, iré con Finn a preparar el papeleo del contrato,  
¿de acuerdo?- Gabriel se levanta de su silla.

-Oh claro, enseguida regreso Bonni- Le sonríe Finn.

La chica solo hace un gesto con la mano y voltea a mirar al suelo.

-Oye, princesa, no me agrada esto más a mí que a ti, pero los altos mandos han hablado… ¿Mañana en mi departamento?-habla Marceline con un tono calmado.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡Marceline! ¡¿Eres idiota?!- Bonnibel se escandaliza.

-¡Oye, calma!… Hablo del comercial, pervertida, sería bueno comenzar a trabajar y terminar rápidamente con esto.- Hace unos movimientos de calma con sus manos.

-Oh, es cierto, lo siento… ¡Y no me llames pervertida!.. Es solo que esto es repentino.- Bonni juguetea con sus manos.

-Dile a Carter que te de mi dirección, te veo mañana a las 2, ¿de acuerdo?- Le dice la chica mientras se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la puerta.

-….-

-Adiós, Princesa- Le sonríe pícaramente.

-Para con eso….- Bonnibel cierra sus ojos.

Marceline ríe y sale por la puerta, unos segundos después Gabriel y Finn salen con unos papeles.

-Bien señorita Bubblegum, solo debe firmar aquí y aquí y todo se pondrá en marcha- Le acerca un bolígrafo con cuidado.

Bonnibel mira de reojo a Finn y este hace una señal aprobatoria con la mano, a lo cual esta procede a firmar el contrato, aparentemente por 1 año.

-¿Y Marceline?- Pregunta el joven Carter mirando la silla donde anteriormente estaba la morena.

-Ah, ella se fue…- dice rápidamente Bonnibel.

-Bah… Esta chica…- se soba las sienes con los dedos de la mano.

-¿Algún problema?- Habla Finn.

-No, solo necesito que ella firme también, pero me encargare de eso personalmente, no quiero quitarles más su tiempo. Señorita Bubblegum le doy esta tarjeta con mis datos y contacto, cualquier cosa que necesite llámeme por favor- Le guiña el ojo.

-Eh… Claro… Gracias- Toma la tarjeta con cuidado de las manos del chico rubio.

-Bueno, señor Carter, agradecemos su tiempo, estaré en contacto- se despide Finn con un apretón de manos.

-Por supuesto, un placer.- Gabriel corresponde. - Señorita Bubblegum…- Se acerca ella. – Un placer conocerla- Se agacha para darle un beso en la mejilla mientras le da un apretón de manos.

-Esto… Igualmente Gabriel… ¡Disculpe! ¡Señor Carter!- Se apresura a decir la chica.

-No hay problema- ríe el joven.

Finn y Bonnibel salen de la oficina, pero rápidamente esta última se percata e algo.

-Señor Carter, olvidaba… puede darme la dirección de Marceline, ella dijo que estaba bien si nos poníamos a trabajar en el comercial mañana mismo.-

-Por supuesto, me alegra el entusiasmo.- se para a escribir la dirección en una tarjeta.- aquí tiene señorita, los veo aquí en una semana, mi asistente llamara para los detalles después, hasta luego.-

-Gracias…-

Ambos salen de la oficina y se dirigen al auto y durante el trayecto ambos conversan.

-¿Veras Marceline mañana? ¿No es algo pronto?- Dice Finn.

-Solo tenemos una semana recuerda…será bueno escuchar sus ideas…- Bonnibel mantiene la mirada en la ventana.

-Pero… ¿En su departamento? ¿No en algún otro lugar? ¿Su oficina? ¿Un estudio?... ¡¿Su departamento Bonnibel?!-

-Calma Finn, estoy completamente segura de lo que hago, todo estará bien, mientras más rápido terminemos con esto será mejor para todos, Marceline opina lo mismo.-

-Vaya, sí que tuvieron tiempo de hablar, ¿he?- menciona dudoso el chico.

-¡Oye! No juzgues, son negocios- Se sonroja la chica.

-Ok, si me dices que todo estará bien lo creeré, pero no dudes en llamarme si algo pasa.-

-Gracias Finn- Le sonríe al muchacho.

El auto deja a Bonni en su departamento, se prepara una cena rápida y organiza el papeleo que llevara a la empresa, ya habían pasado algunos días que no estaba en su oficina se debía precisamente a todo el asunto de la publicidad.

-Supongo que mañana será…Hace años que no me llamabas _Princesa_ \- se dijo a si misma mientras sostenía el papel de la dirección de Marceline.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

 _Pizza_

Con cada piso que elevador iba subiendo, Bonnibel se sentía más y más insegura…

-¿Habrá sido una buena idea?... estoy metiéndome en la boca del lobo…- se repetía a si misma mientras movía nerviosamente sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Cuando por fin estuvo en el piso indicado, el 15, saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo.

-Apartamento 4B…- miro hacia el frente, buscando la puerta con el numero indicado.

Bonni analizo las puertas rápidamente mientras caminaba con un paso tímido.

-¿Perdida princesa?-

La voz suave de la chica estremeció a Bonnibel.

-¡Marceline!…- dio un pequeño brinco.

-Puntual como siempre… estaba en el lobby recogiendo el correo- le dice mientras le muestra unos cuantos sobres de correo.

-Ah… yo…-

-Tranquila….- la mira divertida mientras se acerca a la puerta de su apartamento con llaves en mano.

-Adelante princesa-

-Cállate Marceline…- le dice a la morena mientras entra en el apartamento.

-Oh ahí vamos con la hostilidad de nuevo…- se queja Marceline cerrando la puerta.

Al vislumbrar el apartamento Bonnibel se sorprendió al ver que a pesar de que de verdad era muy bonito y con varios lujos, en realidad era poco comparado con la ostentosa vida que ella pensaba que Marceline llevaba.

-Vives algo modesta para la gran popularidad que tienes, ¿no crees?-

-No me gustan las casas grandes, ni la servidumbre…prefiero un lindo y cómodo departamento, tengo aquí un pequeño estudio para tocar libremente mi música, una cocina, una sala, mi habitación...- dice esto último sonriéndole a Bonnibel.

-Una cómoda habitación... Ya sabes… Una suave cama… Cortinas negras… Luz roja...-

-¡Marceline! ¡Basta!... Además las luces rojas no suenan muy atractivas…- suelta esto último sin pensar mucho en sus palabras.

-¿Ah no? No he tenido quejas sobre ellas antes…- al escuchar esto Bonnibel se sonroja y a la vez tiene una extraña sensación en el estómago.

-En fin… es un lindo lugar…- señala Bonni con cierta admiración.

-¿Quieres que pida una pizza?-

-¿Eh?...-

-Pizza…- repite la pelinegra.

-Ah…, Si está bien-

-Ok, enseguida regreso- acto seguido, Marceline sale de la habitación con su teléfono.

Bonnibel se queda pensando en un peculiar escena de hace algunos años….

 _-Realmente sabes deliciosa Bonni- Decía Marceline sin despegar su cara de la chica rosa._

 _-Mhhh, ¿de verdad te gusta?-_

 _-Claro….-_

 _-Tal vez se algo que te gusta más que mis labios con sabor a pizza- Decia la chica mientras se quitaba el pantalón._

-Bonni ya la pedí, llega en 20 minu….- Se queda callada al ver a Bonnibel con la cara ruborizada y apretándose las piernas.

-Mmh… ¿Bonni? ¿Estás bien?- lentamente le toca el hombro a la chica.

-¡MARCELINE!- Reacciona de sobremanera

-¿Oye, que te pasa? ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!- La mira un tanto divertida.

-Solo…. Cállate Marceline….- Bonnibel se voltea con la cara hirviendo.

-Oye… Señorita, si vamos a trabajar juntas, tenemos que llevarnos bien….-

-Para ti es tan fácil, ¿verdad?- Bonnibel se da media vuelta mirando la ventana.

-Oye, ¿que es este cambio de actitud princesa?- Marceline se comienza a reír un poco.

-Flame…-

La risa de Marceline paro en seco, y en cambio miro con desconcierto a la chica.

-Bonni… no me digas que….- se apresura a decir la más alta.

-Sí, aun lo recuerdo… y perfectamente…-

-Bonni, eso paso hace mucho tiempo… acordamos no volver a mencionarlo…-

-¿Por qué Marceline?...-

-¿Eh?... ¿Por qué? ¿Que?-

-Por siempre que te veo inmediatamente recuerdo su rostro….- esta vez Bonnibel mira a Marceline con enojo mientras algunas lágrimas amenazan por salir de sus ojos.

-Basta…Cállate Bonnibel- Marceline aprieta sus puños y desvía su mirada.

Bonni respira profundamente y el enojo es cambiado por una mueca de compasión.

-Yo… Lo lamento Marceline, solo que es… algo difícil para mí también…- Mira por la ventana.

-Hace años que no escuchaba mencionar su nombre….- La chica se deja caer pesadamente en el sofá.

-Lo siento-… yo eh no sé qué me pasa….-

-Déjalo Bonni….-

-Escucha Marceline tienes razón, si vamos a trabajar juntas debemos llevarnos bien y dejar esto atrás, ¿de acuerdo?

Marceline solo asiente con su cabeza.

-Marcy… Olvidemos un poco el pasado, ¿si?- Bonnibel se sienta en el mismo sofá que ella y le toma suavemente la mano a la morena.

-…- Marceline se sonroja e igualmente toma su mano.

Bonnibel mira como Marceline se va a acercando a ella suavemente, su cuerpo comienza a temblar.

-Bonni…-

-¿Mmh?- murmura la chica con la cabeza abajo.

-Mírame…-

La chica levanta su cabeza suavemente, solo para encontrarse con la cara de Marceline justo enfrente suya, su sonrojo no puede ser mayor cuando mira los ojos de la chica y nota esa mirada profunda que siempre la había puesto a temblar.

-Marceline…- comienza a distanciarse lentamente, pero la mano de Marceline la detiene.

-Princesa… No tienes ni idea de cómo me pone cuando me dices Marcy- La morena acerca su rostro al de la chica más baja, ambas sienten sus respiraciones.

-Cállate…-

Acto seguido Bonnibel se lanza a los labios de la chica como si no hubiera mañana, Marceline no se opone para nada a este acto y solo toma de la cintura a la chica.

La pasión no podía desbordarse más…

Bonnibel mordía con furia los labios de la chica, estuvo a punto de provocarle heridas, la más alta la besaba con la misma furia, ambas se probaban la una a la otra, ese acercamiento era urgentemente necesitado por ambas.

Marceline decidió ir más allá y comenzó a masajear los muslos de su princesa, a lo cual esta última se limitó a abrir levemente sus piernas, dándole así el pase libre.

Bonnibel se fundía entre las caricias que la otra le daba, se sentía tan fuera de ella, lo único que pensaba era en cuanto calor le hacía sentir su ropa y que sus pantalones la apretaban demasiado, deseaba con furia que Marceline se los quitara por fin.

Marceline se mantenía acariciando parte de los muslos y el abdomen de la muchacha, ocasionalmente dirigía el juego de sus bocas hacia el cuello de la más baja, mientras iba intensificando sus caricias estaba notando como Bonni suavemente la empujaba para que desprendiera su ropa.

La morena ya no podía soportarlo más, al carajo que hace unos minutos estuvieran hablando de su doloroso pasado o que fuese una reunión de negocios…. Tomo con fuerza a Bonni y la guio hasta su habitación entre torpes pasos ya que no había parado de besarla.

-Quítame la ropa…-Le susurró al oído Bonnibel.

Inmediatamente tomo sus pantalones y los jalo con fuerza, sin embargo no logro sacarlos del todo, Bonnibel estaba exasperada, tomo la cara de Marceline y la beso con ganas, usando su lengua con maestría, tomo las manos de la morena y las guio hasta su blusa.

Marceline metió sus manos por debajo, sentía esa increíble y suave piel que solo su princesa poseía y desabrocho rápidamente su sostén.

-Dios….- Hablo entre labios Marceline al sentir los excitados pezones de su compañera.

-Marceline… ¡Cógeme ya!- demando la más baja para pasar a morder los hombros de la morena.

Marceline asintió torpemente y bajo su cabeza en dirección de los ansiados pechos de su amante.

 ***Sonido de Timbre***

…..

…..

Fue como si ese sonido las sacara de la dimensión en la que se encontraban, ambas se miraron, con los labios mordisqueados y las mejillas sonrojadas.

 ***Sonido de Timbre***

-Ah, yo…Bonni….- Balbuceaba Marceline mientras alejaba las manos de la chica.

-Mmm… Debe ser la pizza…- Solo atinó a decir Bonnibel.

-Ah sí…. Yo voy… a bajar…- La morena se levantó de la cama y se colocó sus prendas torpemente, no se había quitado anda pero su blusa estaba casi al revés y sus pantalones estaban desabrochados.

Marceline salió de la habitación dejando sola a una Bonnibel medio desnuda y por demás excitada.

-Oh dios…- La chica rosa puso sus manos en la cara y comenzó a ponerse correctamente la poca ropa que le quedaba. – Dios mío… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Marceline estaba herida y yo solo me aproveche… como todas esas malditas veces…- Pensaba Bonni mientras las lágrimas se derraban por sus mejillas.

* * *

Hi :3

Una ENORME disculpa por no actualizar en prácticamente un año... Intentare ser mas activa por aquí y todo eso :)

Les dejo el link a este mismo fic pero en WATTPAD, siganme ahí :333

Link: story/73457487-tuya-otra-vez-bubbline

Gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 _Tormenta_

* * *

-Carajo…- Mientras Marceline subía al elevador hacia su departamento, no podía olvidar lo que acababa de pasar.

-Mierda…Ahora como voy verla- se preguntaba mientras subía cada piso.

Cuando por fin estuvo en la puerta de su departamento, lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar, hasta que finalmente abrió la puerta y entro.

Bonni estaba en el sofá, ya con la ropa puesta y aun con una cara avergonzada.

-Bonni... Yo…-

-Marceline, lo lamento por todo esto, mañana llamare a Finn para decirle que cancele todo esto- la chica respondió fríamente mientras tomaba su bolso y comenzaba a camina hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera!... ¿Cómo que terminar todo esto?- Se apresuró a tomarla del brazo.

-Suéltame!-

-¡Bonni! ¡Escúchame carajo! ¡Deja de huir de los problemas como siempre!-

-¿Problemas?- Esta vez Bonnibel se soltó del agarre y se acercó ella.

-Tu eres la que casi me viola aquí mismo, ¡maldita enferma!-

-¿Violarte? Yo vi mucho consentimiento de parte tuya... ¿Qué decías? ¡Ah sí! ¡Cógeme Marceline, cógeme!- La chica simulaba las acciones de la otra.

Bonnibel no pudo evitar sonrojarse y enojarse aún más.

-Yo….- La voz se cortaba para la chica rosa.

-Escucha, yo tampoco sé por qué paso esto, pero paso, y fue bueno, ahora creo que podemos hablar… ¿Vienes?-Se sentó pesadamente en el sillón haciendo seña a Bonnibel de que se sentara con ella.

Cuando la chica se sentó, Marceline tomo su mano.

-No quiero hacerte daño, de ninguna forma, ¿de acuerdo? Yo sé que todo esto es por lo de…Flame….- su voz se cortó con esto último.

-Lo se… Yo también sé que es por ella…-

-Bonni, lo que le paso… lo que nosotras hicimos…Lo que le hicimos…Oh dios- Su voz comenzó a cortarse y las lágrimas salieron sin control de sus ojos.

-¡No Marcy! ¡No es tu culpa!, ¿cómo íbamos a saberlo?-Se apresuró a calmarla.

-Yo estaba ahí Bonni…Tan cerca de ella…Si solo hubiera sido más rápida… Ella no…- Esta vez Marceline no pudo contener el llanto.

-Marceline….-

-La matamos Bonni…-

Bonnibel no pudo más, todo se rompió cuando Marceline había dicho aquello…A su mente llegaron todas las desagradables imágenes que al parecer ni con meses de terapia se pudieron borrar.

-Marceline…Se lo que paso, y lo que hicimos fue algo enfermizo… ¿tú has…Hablado con alguien de ello?...-

-No…Jamás…-

-Es por eso, es horrible tener todo eso dentro Marcy…Deberías ir a terapia, yo lo hice hace tiempo y me ayudo bastante-

-Mientras no borre el pasado, no creo que sirva de nada princesa, a veces no puedo dormir pensando en eso, me cuenta trabajo no vomitar.-

-Lo entiendo…Marceline, de verdad creo que es mejor que me vaya…- La chica comenzó a acercarse a la puerta.

-Bonni, por favor…no me dejes sola- Le suplicó.

-…Te veré en dos días de acuerdo Marcy…Cuídate, te llamare- Se apresura la chica en salir de la habitación

-¡Bonnie!…-

Bonnibel toma sus cosas y se apresura a salir del departamento de la morena, mientras baja en el ascensor las lágrimas no pueden seguirse reteniendo y caen manchando su ropa.

-Carajo, ahora todos verán lo mal que estoy- Se lamentaba mientras llevaba sus manos a la frente.

Mientras comienza a caminar a la calle y voltea su mirada para pedir un taxi, una voz familiar la alerta.

-¡Oye Bonnibel! Debiste llamarme para que te recogiera, es una suerte que decidiera venir temprano a recoger unos papeles, ¿no crees?...Oye… ¡Oye! ¿Estas llorando?-

-Finn…Yo no… ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?, ¡No te pedí que vinieras!-

-Oh no, no, señorita no me harás idiota de nuevo, ¡vas a contarme que rayos te está pasando!-Se apuró a decir el rubio mientras tomaba su mano.

\- ¿Acaso fue Marceline?- Pregunto sumamente preocupado.

-¿Que? ¡No!, Es complicado- Contesto la chica mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Toma- El chico le extendió un pañuelo.

-Gracias…-

Finn se acerca a la chica y la abraza, el rostro de Bonni quedo en el pecho del muchacho y ya no pudo aguantar más sus lágrimas.

-Bonni…debes contarme que te pasa…-

-Está bien…Pero no aquí.-

-Ok, ¿Qué tal si vamos a ese restaurante que te gusta? Pediremos la zona privada y ahí podrás decírmelo, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Ok…Esta bien…Gracias de nuevo-

-No te preocupes hermosa, no quiero verte triste-

Ambos caminaron lentamente hacia la limusina negra que estaba esperándolos del otro lado de la acera.

Durante el viaje ninguno dijo nada, Finn indico el camino al chofer y lo único que adornada el ambiente eran los suspiros ocasionales de Bonnibel.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, ambos pidieron un par de cortes de carne y Bonnibel ordeno una botella del mejor vino que tenían.

Apenas llego su pedido, la chica engulló totalmente la primera copa que le sirvieron, dejando al camarero y a Finn totalmente sorprendidos por la hazaña.

-Ok…Si aún sigues sobria… ¿Podemos hablar de lo que pasó?-

-Necesito estar un poco ebria para poder contártelo...- Sonrió dulcemente.

-Deberías haber pedido algo más fuerte, ¿No crees?- Finn se echa a reír, mientras ve como a la chica se le empiezan a poner la mejillas coloradas.

-Finn…Sabes que antes Marceline y yo éramos pareja, ¿Verdad?-

-Uff claro que lo sé, las oía prácticamente romper la cama desde el otro lado de la habitación cuando vivíamos juntos, ¿Recuerdas?-

Bonnibel se ríe ante el comentario y recuerda un poco avergonzada aquella época.

-Recuerdas a la chica con la que Marceline comenzó a salir después de mí…-

-Oh si esa chica…Fle…Flame-

-Si…-

-Supe que ella…Falleció…- El chico encoge los hombros y mira a la chica.

-Si…en realidad…Marceline y yo tuvimos que ver con eso…-

El silencio se apodera de ambos.

-Bonnibel… no me digas que tú… ¡¿Lo hiciste por celos?!-

-¡No! Bueno…si, ¡Pero escúchame hasta el final idiota!- Las copas se le habían subido a la chica.

-Ok ok-

-Esto será bastante largo, así que… trata de no interrumpirme…-

-Entendido…-

-Cuando Marceline comenzó a salir con ella…aun salía conmigo. Descubrí su infidelidad un día mientras escuche una de sus conversaciones con una amiga por accidente. Cuando la confronte, Marceline me dijo que lo mejor era terminar. Me destrozo el corazón, yo había imaginado toda una vida con ella, y como buena idiota no la culpe ella, si no la otra pobre chica que yo siquiera conocía pero ya me había robado toda mi vida.

Me porte como una loca todo ese tiempo, acosándola, descubriendo quien era y como se llevaba con Marceline.

Después de un tiempo, supe que habían tenido problemas, y aproveche la situación para acercarme a Marceline y hacerla que volviera conmigo-

-¡Wow! Eso es desesperación chica...- Interrumpió Finn.

-¡Oye! ¡Te dije que no interrumpieras carajo!-

-Ya ya….- Bajo los ojos como cachorro regañado.

-En fin, arregle un encuentro con Marceline, una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos muy borrachas en su coche. Y bueno puedes imaginar que pasó después…-

-¡Rayos! ¡Creo que necesitare una cubeta con agua helada mujer!-

-¡Finn! ¡Cerdo, estamos en público!-

-Perdón, es broma cariño- Se apresura a guiñar el ojo, pero Bonni nota como se revuelve incomodo en su asiento.

-Bueno, después de aquella noche, Marceline y yo nos empezamos a ver, ahora ella engañaba a Flame conmigo, y bueno en ocasiones notaba como Marcy empezaba a extrañarla y yo inmediatamente hacia presencia para que la olvidara. Era totalmente una perra.- Da un largo sorbo a su vino.

-Un día, Marceline y Flame habían peleado de una manera horrible, como imaginaras fui de inmediato von ella a consolarla, bueno luego de algunas rondas de sexo desenfrenado, pude calmarla.- Finn se seguía removiendo en su asiento.

-Ese día estaba cayendo una horrible tormenta, había muchos truenos y el agua caía a borbotones.- Bonnibel llena su copa.

-Mientras Marceline tomaba un baño en ese momento, yo estaba desnuda en su cama, no me moleste siquiera en ponerme una sábana encima, cuando mire, Marcy ya estaba fuera de la ducha y solo tenía puesta una blusa y su ropa interior.

Pude notar su cara triste y la abrace para tranquilizarla, como la pasión aún no se había terminado, volvimos a besarnos apasionadamente. Yo desnuda y ella a punto de estarlo de nuevo.

Pronto la tormenta comenzó a empeorar y podía ori como la ventana palpitaba ante los estruendosos rayos.

En ese mismo instante, escuche como se caía al suelo algo en la habitación.

Mire de reojo por el hombro de Marceline quien ni se había inmutado por el ruido, en el suelo logre ver una especie de caja de cartón con un par de adornos.

Y de pie en la puerta, cubierta de agua por la lluvia, estaba Flame mirándonos…-


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

 _Víctima_

Marceline se levantó de la cama como rayo, y fue corriendo hacia Flame, mientras yo me cubría el cuerpo con la sabana, las veía a las dos forcejear, Marcy tomando uno de sus brazos y ella solo intentaba quitarse, me incorpore como pude y me puse una camisa que estaba en el suelo, me acerque por inercia a la puerta y la llame.

-Flame…- mi voz temblaba.

-¡Pedazo de puta! ¡Eras mi mejor amiga!- Las lágrimas de Flame inundaban su cara, estaba tan roja que parecía arder en llamas.

-¡Flame, espera, escúchame!- Marceline la intentaba calmar pero era obvio que no lograría nada.

-¡Tú eres la peor aquí! ¡Cómo pudiste hacerme eso! ¡No entiendes que yo te amo! ¡Te amo como no tienes idea!- Mientras lloraba, Flame golpeaba a Marceline con coraje para que la soltara.

Tenía que salir de allí, me sentía tan abrumada y culpable por todo, en ese momento yo era una mierda, me apresure a tomar mis zapatos y largarme de ahí.

Cuando estaba por cruzar el umbral de la puerta y bajar a las escaleras, Flame se abalanzo sobre mí, me tomo por el cabello y me dio varios golpes en la cara, a lo cual yo respondí haciendo fuerza con mis brazos para empujarla lejos de mí, Marceline corrió e intento separarnos.

Era peligroso, lo sabía y aun así no me detuve, odiaba como Marceline se ponía de su lado, sinceramente lo odiaba, la odiaba, habíamos sido amigas desde hace tiempo, ella me confeso su amor por Marcy e incluso la ayude a declarársele, la odiaba, la odiaba porque Marceline igual la amaba, porque yo no podía ser suficiente como para ser la única.

Mire de reojo a Marcy, llevaba a Flame de su brazo, mientras ella me tenía sujeta del cabello y yo tenía mis manos en sus brazos, el tiempo se detuvo en ese instante, mire el suelo y note lo cerca que estaba Flame del primer escalón, me incorpore y la empuje para que me soltara, Flame se balanceo hacia atrás y debo suponer que ella también lo sintió, de lo contrario no me habría soltado del cabello, caí de espaldas a la pared, rompiendo un espejo que ahí se encontraba, Marceline intento sujetarla pero ya era tarde, muy tarde, cerré mis ojos.

El sonido fue terrible, el cuerpo de Flame cayendo por aquellas escaleras, hasta que el ruido ceso pude incorporarme, mire a Marceline, quien ya estaba bajando deprisa los escalones, lentamente baje y mire la terrible escena.

La cabeza de Flame estaba sangrando, se había golpeado con la esquina de la mesa de cristal que ya estaba rota por un lado, Marceline lloraba intentando despertarla, camine hasta el teléfono y llame al número de emergencias, no tardaron más de 2 minutos en llegar, subieron a Flame e intentaron calmar a Marceline, yo aún no podía encontrarle sentido a nada, y me senté en el sofá, esperando que llegara la policía.

-Bonnie…- Finn hacía rato que había dejado su bebida.

-Lo sé...- La chica bajo la cabeza

-¿Cómo es que no las llevaron presas?-

-En ese entonces la carrera de Marceline estaba en pleno ascenso, una noticia como esa la habría hundido, así que después de mucho tiempo de llevar el caso con la policía y la agencia de Marceline, quedamos exoneradas ambas… Finalmente todo quedo como una pelea domestica con un accidente fortuito…-

-Escucha Bonnie, yo no soy quien para juzgarte, creo que ya tienes bastante con lo que cargas en tu consciencia-

-Demasiado…-Le dio su último trago a su copa.

-¿Y Marceline? ¿Esto le sigue afectando?-

-Al parecer si… Yo he tomado varias terapias anteriormente que me permiten incluso contártelo como ahora, pero ella parece que encerró ese recuerdo y aun le duele muchísimo recordarlo… En cualquier caso quiero ayudarla, yo soy la culpable de todo esto-

-Bonnie, no quiero que cometas alguna estupidez, tómatelo con calma-

La chica asiente y cierra sus ojos.

-Vámonos, ya es tarde, estas ebria y mañana debes ir con Marceline a las 9:00 am-

-Tienes razón…-

Bonnibel se limpió las lágrimas y se incorporó a la vez que el chico le ayudaba a sostenerse con su brazo, ambos salieron del bar y Finn la dejo en la puerta de su casa, ambos se despidieron y Bonnibel entro a su departamento, con cuidado lavo todo su cuerpo y se fue a dormir.

Durante toda la noche Bonni trato de conciliar el sueño, sin embargo no pudo dejar de revolverse en la cama, su madrugada paso rápidamente y pronto apago su alarma a las 6 a.m., no había pegado ojo en toda la noche.

Sin ánimos se levantó de la cama, preparo un café y metió al baño a ducharse, Finn atento y puntual como siempre llego a las 8 en punto, durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo nada salvo los típicos buenos días, al llegar al complejo de departamentos de la morena, Bonnibel apretó el estómago y se dirigió al elevador decidida, después de todo lo del día anterior, ahí había quedado, en el pasado, lo mejor sería concentrase en el trabajo y no abrir más la herida que sabía que hacia tanto daño a las dos.

Justo antes de que Bonnibel llamara a la puerta, Marceline se asomó lentamente por el portal.

-Princesa…- La saludo con la mano.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Acabas de despertar?- Le respondió con tono de molestia.

-Para nada- Le respondió mientras alisaba su cabello con las manos.

-Por dios Marceline, son las 9 de la mañana, ya deberías estar lista…-

-Por dios Bonnibel, son las 9 de la mañana y llegas perfumada y con tus carpetas en las manos, eres toda una nerd de preparatoria- se burló.

-Cállate, al menos sé que debo trabajar- La chica entro sin permiso a la casa de Marceline, quien ni se inmuto ante esto y se limitó a cerrar la puerta tras de la chica.

-Lo siento…No pude dormir, deja darme un baño y podemos comenzar con esto…- Su voz se apagó de repente.

-Para ser honesta yo tampoco Marcy…- La chica se sentó en el sillón.

-No sé cómo voy a acabar con la culpa que siento-

-Supongo que es algo con lo que tenemos que vivir, pero escúchame, lo que paso ha quedado atrás, por más que nos duela a ambas, sabes que de nada sirve volver a caer en la depresión y no salir de ahí, ahora tenemos la oportunidad de ser productivas Marceline, creo que lo mejor es distraernos del tema, hablemos sobre el comercial ¿Te parece?- Bonnibel la invito a sentarse con ella.

-Tienes razón… Lamento que me veas así, es que solo…No puedo olvidarlo, pero tienes la razón…- Marceline tomo lugar junto con la chica de cabello rosa.

-¿Tienes hambre verdad?-

-Un poco… Solo he comido un par de barras de avena, son asquerosas…-

-Ordenare algo de comer, ¿te parece? Mientras tanto ve a bañarte y comenzaremos con el trabajo-

Marceline asintió y se dirigió pesadamente hasta el cuarto de baño, mientras tanto Bonnibel tomo el teléfono de la habitación para pedir servicio.

1 horas más tarde, la morena había salido del cuarto de baño ya cambiada pero con el cabello algo húmedo aun, Bonnibel se encontraba en el comedor con dos bowls de comida.

-¿Ensalada princesa?- Dijo desganada Marcy.

-¡Es algo sano y son muy ricas! Adelante cómetela- Abrió la tapa del recipiente.

-No dudo que sean buenas, pero tenía ganas de algo más grasoso, tú sabes….-

-Me sorprende que mantengas tu figura si comes de esa manera-

-¡Oye! Yo no me cohíbo, hago mis ejercicios, tomo mis vitaminas, me alimento decentemente, pero a veces de verdad mi cuerpo suplica por hamburguesas y pizza, hoy mi querida, es uno de esos días-

-Oh vamos, ¿puedes hacerlo por mí?- Sin pensar la chica de rosa se había acercado demasiado a la otra poniendo una mirada triste.

-No me mires así, me dan ganas de comer otra cosa- La miro de una manera descaradamente lasciva.

Bonnibel se limitó a sonrojarse, ambas comieron sus ensaladas, una de mala gana. Ya eran pasadas las 3 de la tarde.

-Tengo ideas para el comercial- Comenzó la de cabello rosa.

-Adelante…-

-Bien, estaba pensando en un video musical con temática de dulces, ya sabes, sé que sacaras un nuevo sencillo próximamente, así que me parece buena idea que salgas tocando tu bajo mientras caminas a través de mi fábrica de dulces, y poner efectos especiales y todo eso.-

-¿Cómo sabes lo de mi sencillo? Se supone que es algo muy secreto, para mantenerlo alejado de los medios- Pregunto curiosa Marceline.

-Tu manager me lo ha dicho…-

-¿Así que has estado hablando con Carter?- Su tono de voz denotaba cierta molestia.

-Bueno, si…Es obvio, hemos estado hablando por mensajes para concretar lo del anuncio ¿De verdad no te enteras de nada?-

-Normalmente de él, solo me gusta escuchar el cuándo y el donde, no suelo mensajearme cómo chica de 15 años-

-¿Disculpa? ¿Estas enfadada por que hablo con TÚ manager por trabajo?-

-Te conozco Bonni, sé que te gusta parecer una víctima, ¿No me digas que te gusta Carter? ¿Tan deseosa estas de una verga, princesa?-

La chica de rosa se quedó muda, no entendía el cambio de situación o porque razón Marceline se había vuelto tan a la defensiva.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con lo de Flame?- Asevero en voz baja.

Marceline se levantó de su asiento y se puso enfrente de ella.

-Yo…-

-¿Entonces por qué te pones así?- Al principio la chica pensó en contestarle con la misma agresividad que la morena, pero sabía que no estaba bien y no les traería ningún beneficio pelear cada día.

-Lo siento… Es solo que conozco muy bien a Gabriel, es del tipo que se coge a las chicas lindas y estúpidas, para luego dejarlas con el corazón destrozado-

-¿Me estás diciendo estúpida?- Bonni intento aligerar la situación.

-¡Y también te dije linda! De nuevo tu mente se desconcentra de lo importante- Le sonrió tiernamente.

-Escucha… Sabes de sobra que no me interesa, es decir… Claro que es atractivo, pero sabes que prefiero las frutas más blandas…- Se acercó peligrosamente.

Marceline dio un paso hacia atrás, no recordaba a la chica rosa tan atrevida, la verdad es que esperaba que le diera una bofetada desde el primer comentario que le hizo referente a la relación con su jefe.

-Tienes la habilidad de poner caliente cualquier situación princesa, para bien o para mal- Tomó asiento de nuevo en la sala.

-Me extraña mucho que huyas de estas situaciones, normalmente te recordaba como toda una cazadora- Bonnibel se apoyó con los brazos cruzados en la barra, mientras miraba en dirección de la morena.

-Ya… No son mis mejores momentos…-

-¿Flame?-

-¡Que no! Mierda niña, ya dejemos ese tema...-

-Lo siento, ¿entonces por qué?-

-No me encuentro en mis mejores DÍAS para ser cazadora- Hizo énfasis en la palabra.

-….-

-….-

Poco a poco Bonnibel abrió los ojos, sabia ya a lo que se refería, y vaya que la tomó por sorpresa; soltó un par de risas antes de sentarse en el sillón con Marceline.

-Entiendo… ¿Pero sabes algo?- Dijo con seguridad.

-Dime…- Presto atención a la cara de su compañera.

-Me gustan este tipo de cosas…- Bonnibel se lo dijo casi en un susurro, muy cerca de su oreja.

-…- -Marceline volvió su cara al frente, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ella recordaba a su compañera como la mujer más pulcra del mundo, quien diría que algo así podría gustarle.

-Nunca lo has intentado- La princesa seguía muy cerca de ella, esta vez aventurando su mano a la pierna de la chica de cabello negro. El contacto fue como electricidad para la otra.

-No… Nunca lo he hecho… creo que podría ser un tabú para mi- Marceline se veía pálida y nerviosa, tenía años sin que alguien pudiera lograr ese efecto en ella.

-Tranquila, te ayudare- Bonni lamio la oreja se Marceline mientras pegaba más su cuerpo al de ella.

-Bonni…- Susurro la chica.

* * *

❤ ¡Viva México!


End file.
